villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wretch (Amnesia)
The Wretch is the first of the three types of ManPigs encountered in Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, the 2013 sequel to the game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It is the most common type of enemy, and as such is the weakest, as it takes at least five hits total to kill the player. It is a minion of the Machine and hunts all humans. It is the replacement for the Servant Grunt from the first game. Appearance Wretches appear as large, humanoid creatures with the head, and thus, the nature and mannerisms, of a large pig. They have leather straps around different parts of their body and limbs, similar to the Servant Grunt. A loincloth of some sort is also visible on their persona. It is interesting to note that while their arms are like those of a human being, their legs are more like those of an actual pig in terms of jointage. Even so, they still have the bare feet of a normal human. They also have some sort of steel collar around their neck, as well as a leather hood over their head. Their eyes glow green and they sometimes move on all fours, usually to move faster. Like other ManPigs, their left arm is shorter. Overview Upon spawning, Wretches will scout around the map in search of the game's protagonist, Oswald. Upon spotting him, they will stand up, stagger a bit, and let out a threatening, blood curdling squeal, before charging after him. They cannot be killed and must be ran and hidden from. They move at fast speeds, and it can be hard to avoid them sometimes, as they can see just fine, even in the dark. They aren't very tough, however, as it takes five hits for them to kill Oswald. This doesn't mean you shouldn't worry, however, as around the third or fourth hit, Oswald becomes slower and easier to kill. If Oswald is out of their reach, they will wander off somewhere else. They appear visually very often, and are seen at least twice feeding on human flesh. They usually appear in twos and will stop at nothing to please the Machine, whom they worship as a god. They also seem to be the lowest class in the ManPig community, as one is seen getting shoved over by an Engineer, and another is later killed by a Tesla. As stated in the game, they possess intelligence similar to that of a small child. Some of them are seeing playing with toys while others are seen crying in agony in their cells, proving them to be partially aware of situation they are in. They attack Oswald mainly in self-defense, getting aggressive only upon spotting him nearby and are not exactly interested in pursuing him. The human sources used to create these creatures were homeless, prostitutes, criminals and occupants of insane asylums. Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Evil Creation Category:Animals Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Cannibals Category:Hybrids Category:Amoral Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Paranormal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil